youtubepoopfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Elotrix
'Elotrix '(*4. Januar 1992; ''bürgerlich: Carsten) ist ein Let's Player aus Ulm, welcher seit dem 7. März 2012 niveaulose Call of Duty-Gameplays erstellt. Über seine Person Elotrix lädt Call of Duty Gameplays hoch, in welchen er bei den meisten Videos ausrastet. Seine Ausraster beim Zocken erinnern sehr an den Echten Gangster, welcher beim Unreal Tournament zocken Ausrastete. Viele behaupten auch, dass er der Echte Gangster war, was aber nicht stimmt. Zudem scheint er auch der hellste zu sein, was man ebenfalls in seinen Videos erkennt. Außerdem liebt er auf seine Community, aber er lädt ziemlich selten Videos hoch! Seine aggressive Art sorgt immer wieder für Kontroverse, sodass er viele seiner Videos aus rechtlichen Gründen löschen musste. Auch gab es mal ein Gerücht, dass er möglicherweise pädophil sei, was sich jedoch widerlegt hat. In vielen seiner Videos sind auch andere YouTuber wie z.B MontanaBlack oder MarcelScorpion dabei. Zurzeit macht er nurnoch Livestreams statt Videos, auch wenn Call of Duty: Black Ops III schon längst draußen ist. Zudem ist er ein Leiter eines E-Sports Clans namens "FAB Games eSports", wo er die eSports-Mannschaften für Call of Duty und Halo trainiert. Dazu ist er noch Partner mit einem Controller-Hersteller namens "Burn Controllers", wo man sich seinen eigenen Controller für XBOX 360, PS3, XBOX ONE und PS4 erstellen und liefern lassen kann. Mit dem Gutscheincode "ELoTRiX" bekommt man 5% Rabatt auf die Bestellung und er bekommt eine kleine Provision. Er steht auf Piercings bei Frauen! Und zu guter letzt: Er sieht hammer aus! Zitate * "Ey Leute, was geht? Elotrix ist hier und so! Und jetzt nimmt erstmal euren Penis in die Hand, denn dann ist alles in Ordnung!" * "Mach ma' kein Haracash!" * "Ey, willst du mich verarschen, mann?!" * "Hey, unglaublich! Was ist das denn für ein Spiel geworden? Heeey, ohne Spaaaß!!" * "Doo Huansohn!" * "Schwarz!" * "Du Fotze, Mann! Du scheiß Inzuchtkind!" * "Du dreckiges... Abgott!!!" * "Fuuuuck!!! Ich raste so aus, alter!" * "Wenn mich der Wichser jetzt nocheinmal tötet, springe ich eigenhändig aus dem scheiß Fenster, man, das gibt es doch nicht! Sein scheiß Mongoname macht ihn wohl unsterblich, oder was? Der war wohl bekifft, als er seinen verkackten dreckigen Namen eingegeben hat!" * "Boah, verpiss' dich doch mit deiner Granate, man! Du hast gar kein Recht, mich damit abzuwerfen!" * "Oah... Ich bild' mir schon hier Ge-gegner ein, wo keine sind, mann! So schlimm ist das, ey!" * "Nachjoiner? Wenn ihr mich hört... Ich akzeptiere euch nicht als Mensch * "Da machste nix!" * "Immer die selben Hurensöhne!" * Team on! Weißte was? Halt die Fresse!" * "Can't see the Haters!" * "Ey willst du mich verarschen, man? * "Pff... Hihihihi... Ich schlag' gleich den Monitor vom Tisch. Es reicht jetzt wirklich, ey!" * "Wenn seine Kumpels fragen: "Ey digga, warum ist denn deine Quote so gesunken?" - "Ja, das liegt daran, ich bin bei Elotrix beim Stream nachgejoint." Stattdessen die ihn auslachen ist er dann noch der Boss, weißte? Sagen die so: "Oah digga, du bist so geil! Oah, darf ich dich in den Arsch ficken, Alter? Darf ich deine behaarte Rosette lecken?"" * "Mein Gott, ich wollte echt auf Nuklear gehen. Jetzt hab' ich... Ich hab jetzt grad gar kein Bock mehr, Alter! Ich hab BOCK AUF NIX, MANN! IHR SCHEISS DEUTSCHEN MISTGEBURTEN! HÖRT ENDLICH AUF, MIR NACHZUJOINEN! ICH HAB KEIN BOCK MEHR AUF EUCH! Seid ihr denn so... bescheuert im Kopf, oder was?! Mann, seid ihr so Peinlich, Alter! Ihr seid so peinlich, mann! Ihr scheiß Opfer, alter! Und für solche Mistgeburten soll ich Videos machen?! Ihr könnt mich am Arsch lecken, alter! Könnt ihr mich, ey!" * "Haste toll gemacht! Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du bist wieder erfolgreich von hinten gekommen, jawohl! Jetzt kannst dir bei deiner fetten Mutter 'nen Lolli abholen, du Stück Scheiße, man!" * "Oooohh... Gott, seid ihr traurig! Ihr wurdet in eurer Kindheit so geschlagen!" * "Wahrscheinlich werde ich verklagt, alter, weil ihr Augenkrebs kriegt, wenn ihr so 'ne Kacke sehn müsst! - ''Ja Elotrix, Sie müssen sich dafür verantworten. Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, dass Unmengen von Abonnenten Augenkrebs bekommen haben! Dass das an der Spielweise der Gegener liegt, ist nicht ihr Problem, aber auch nicht unseres!" * "Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Lutsch mein Schwanz!" * "Du kleiner Drecks-Moslem!" Trivia * Er ist ein Ginger (Das sind Menschen mit rötlichen Haaren). * Wird oft als "Readhead" bezeichnet. * Seine roten Haare sind sein Markenzeichen. * Musste sich mal für einen Monat seine Haare rot färben, weil er eine Wette verloren hatte * Mit seinem "-trix"-Suffix werden oft Kofferwörter, wie z.B "Müdetrix" oder "Werbetrix" gebildet. * Mit seinem bürgelichen Vornamen "Carsten" werden Wortspiele wie z.B "BriefCarsten" gebildet. * Er macht manchmal Livestreams auf Twitch und blendet alle 5 Minuten Werbung ein, weil er geldgeil ist. * Ist aktiv am Zocken seit Halo 2 für XBOX. * Er macht oft sexuelle Anspielungen und erzählt teils rassistische Witze. * Er hat insgesamt 3 Controller geschrottet, 2 Elgatos unbrauchbar gemacht und einen Monitor vom Tisch getreten. * Er wird von vielen, wegen seiner Nase als "hässlich" bezeichnet. * Er wird von manchen Menschen, wegen seiner Ausraster, mit dem Echten Gangster verwechselt. Beziehungen mag * Call of Duty * Battlefield * Destiny * MontanaBlack88 * Visca69Barca * AniThroX * FAB Games eSports * ApoRed mag nicht * Nachjoiner * Die Entwickler von Call of Duty * Camper * Spawn-Killer * manchmal auch seine Teammates * Cheater/Hacker Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Aggressiv Kategorie:Youtuber Kategorie:Dumm Kategorie:Hässlich Kategorie:Aggrokiddie Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Nur in Deutschland wirklich bekannt